z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from Zona
"Escape from Zona" is the second episode of Season 4 of Z Nation and the forty-fourth episode of the series overall. It aired in the United States on October 6, 2017 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Roberta tried to escape Zona in the last episode but instead ended up with Murphy and now they’ve both been rescued by Dr. Teller, who isn’t totally down to tell them what’s happening, he just wants to get them out of Zona. He tries to lead them to a helicopter, and they finally stop him to find out what’s going on. And it’s not good news. The vaccine is failing and something very bad is happening to the citizens of Zona. It's not gonna go great if that place becomes overrun with zombies but it looks like it's happening. Meanwhile, in the woods of America: Addy and Lucy have been taken captive by the Zona squad and are hunkered down with them in a cabin. Up the road about 10 miles, Doc, 10K, Red and Sun Mei learn from Lt. Mueller that the convoy that was supposed to arrive to take them to Newmerica is delayed. And sort of missing; they’ve lost contact. The people are freaked out by it, but 10K and Doc decide to go along with the military dudes to find the convoy. As the team and the military dudes ride out to find the convoy, they come under fire by the guys who kidnapped Addie and Lucy. It turns out, there's no convoy at all. The vehicles have been abandoned. It’s like the people just disappeared. If Murphy needed proof that things were taking a turn, it comes in the form of an insane golfer friend of Murphy's, who's beaten his partner to death. Things are swiftly deteriorating in Zona. Dr. Teller pulls Murphy and Roberta aside and tells them the horrible truth. That not only is the vaccine failing, but what happens is swift: anyone who got the virus goes crazy instantly and becomes homicidal. While Murphy and Roberta were never vaccinated, Dr. Teller definitely was. Back at the firefight with team Lt.Mueller, the Zona forces are making Addie and Lucy fire back at 10K. Under threat of death. So now Addie and 10k are shooting at each other. Which is bad because they're both excellent shots. Amazingly though, their bullets hit eachother in mid-air. When an army guy is hit, 10k and Doc decide to give their fallen comrade mercy and kill him (bullet through the head), but something strange happens. Even though the bullet goes through, he gets up! He's a Z! Dr. Teller sneaks Murphy and Roberta into the Founder's house to get them on the helicopter leaving the island. The Founder, clearly losing it, lectures them that they don't know the whole picture, and then Murphy and Roberta are able to sweet talk him into the helicopter ride. Once again, he mentions "The Reset." What is that? And what IS the whole picture? Just as he starts to get super violent and crazy, Dr. Teller tells Roberta to pay attention to her visions but she also tells Murphy that his daughter is alive. Then he attacks Roberta and they’re forced to kill him. In the firefight trying to subdue the new Z, Addie takes a bullet across the cheek. It's enough of a distraction that it allows Lucy to escape. Addie says she'll find her, but then…Lucy is taken! By the guys in black uniforms! Down the road a bit, Sun Mei wakes from a nap to find that the camp is empty. It seems to have cleared out entirely. As Doc and 10K get back to the refugee camp, they realize it's just like the convoy - all the supplies are there, but it's deserted. Finally, In Zona, Murphy and Roberta make their way to the chopper just in time to lift off from the ground while a determined Addie begins a new chapter. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Sydney Viengluang as Sun Mei * Natalie Jongjaroenlarp as Red * Gracie Gillam as Sgt. Lilly * Henry Rollins as Lt. Mueller Guest Starring * Michael Berryman as The Founder Co-Stars * Tara Holt as Lucy * Michael Oaks as Mr. Sunshine * Frank Boyd as Harold Teller * Jerry L. Buxbaum as Sgt. Czarnecki * Chris Labrum as Burgess * Peter Jacobs as Mr. Spears * Vincent Brady as Winslow Deaths * Unnamed Residents of Zona * Sgt. Czarnecki * Harold Teller Memorable Quotes Coming Soon "If anyone ask, we were never near the Grand Canyon." "Man this Z Weed is good." Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Znation gallery 402recap 01.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 02.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 03.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 04.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 05.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 06.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 07.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 08.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 09.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 10.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 11.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 12.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 13.jpg Znation gallery 402recap 14.jpg Videos Z Nation 4x02 Promo "Escape From Zona" (HD) Season 4 Episode 2 Promo References